inebmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ling Lan
Ling Lan is the main female lead of It's Not Easy to Be a Man After Traveling to the Future (INEBM). History - Past Life In Ling Lan's past life, she was bed-ridden due to a mysterious sickness which continuously broke down her body - every waking second, she was forced to suffer excruciating pain due to the continuous destruction and regeneration of her cells. Despite her treatment being supported by the government due to the strangeness of her illness, she died at a young age. After more than two decades of mental, emotional, and financial pressure, her family was saddened but also relieved at Ling Lan's death. Later she learnt that her suffering stemmed from Little Four's existence and unlocking of her spiritual power, destroying her body because of its inability to support Ling Lan's immense spiritual self. Personality Ling Lan was an outwardly cheerful person in her previous life to avoid causing sadness for her relatives. During her current life, Ling Lan was traumatized by the perpetually-smiling Number Five's hellish training and thus began following the example of Instructors Number One and Number Nine by always wearing a "cold poker face". She also is highly protective of her followers and loved ones. For example, Ling Lan is especially protective of her childhood followers (seen by Ling Lan as little brothers); even if a close friend joins her team, if he is unable to work well with her other followers she will turn him away. Li Lanfeng closely avoided being left behind by Ling Lan for this reason. She also has a very beautiful and bright smile, even having a sprit-affecting trait related to smiling. Unfortunately, her ice-cold slackface is most often hiding her natural charm. TLDR - Current Personality * Protective of her own * Scared and/or distrustful of smiling people * Cold outside, warm inside Real Life: Items and Mechas Items She doesn't seem to own any items yet. Mechas: Rabbit Mecha Virtual World: Items and Mechas Weapons Energy Source Mecha Each type of trainee mecha (Beast, Avian, and Human types): Obtained with her forged "girl" identity (courtesy of Little four) and used when practicing fundamental mecha maneuvers with Li Lanfeng. Although Ling Lan's first virtula mecha was that of a rabbit, she no longer uses it due to becoming old enough to access the Virtual World using her real identity. Trainee Rabbit mecha (Second - Inactive): Obtained via the starter mecha selection wheel using her official identity after offending the mecha selection "NPC" and receiving a luck-reducing punishment. Intermediate Humanoid mecha: Obtained after "rushing" through various missions and arena battles before being redeemed with points. Human type Imperial Mecha : Given by her father Ling Xiao. Black Ace-class Mecha (that looks like a Special-class) modified by Chang Xin Yuan. Skills Mecha Sky Rabbit Leap Mandora Style Z Flash Sharp shooting (forgot name but she created a new skill named after her) etc Techniques String technique (learned from Ling Qin) Qi warming exercise (from past life) Flexibility Exercises (taught by Instructor 9) Ling Family Techniques (passed from Ling Xiao's "true legacy") Shadow Step Ability * Ice Bullet * Ice World * Ice Blockade * Sky full of stars Spiritual * Telepathy * Hypnosis * Memory Creation * Spiritual bomb (learned from Mu Shui-qing) Abilities Foresight Better version of Qi Long's Animal Instinct. ''Able to accurately measure and "see" opponent's attacks. '''Ice' Broken down to Disintegration + Destruction (two out of the three paths). She emits icy aura to express her dominance and hide her gender. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Doha Category:Federation Category:Human Category:Lingtian Mecha Clan Category:Divine Command Sect Category:First Men's Military Academy Category:23rd Division Category:Ling Family